wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zamek w Karpatach/16
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Zamek w Karpatach Czy naprawa kaplicy już ukończona, Orfaniku? – Właśnie kończę ją. – Czy w kazamatachKazamaty, podziemne więzienia. (Przyp. tłóm.) pod wałami wszystko przygotowane? – Wszystko. – A wały i kaplica łączą się bezpośrednio z wieżą? – Tak jest. – Więc gdy przyrząd wyrzuci prąd, będziemy mieli czas do ucieczki? – Niezawodnie… – A sprawdziliście, czy tunel, wychodzący do wąwozu Wulkan, jest niezajęty przez policyę? – Przejście jest zupełnie swobodne. Nastała chwila milczenia. Orfanik podjął z ziemi latarnię, której światło rozjaśniało niepewne ciemności kaplicy. – O! mój stary zamku! – zawołał baron, – drogo ty kosztować będziesz tych, którzy będą usiłowali dostać się do twego wnętrza! Rudolf de Gortz wymówił te wyrazy tak groźnym tonem, że młody hrabia aż zadrżał przejęty mimowolną trwogą. – Czy słyszałeś, co mówiono w wiosce Werst? – zapytał znowu po chwili baron Orfanika. – Przed pięćdziesięciu minutami dowiedziałem się za pośrednictwem tego drutu, co mówiono w oberży pod królem Maciejem. – Czy atak jest przygotowany na noc dzisiejszą? – Nie, na jutro rano. – Kiedy ten Rotzko powrócił do Werst? – Przed dwiema godzinami zaledwie i przyprowadził z sobą z Karlsburga agentów policyjnych. – A więc skoro zamek nie może się już bronić – powtórzył baron de Gortz – to przynajmniej przygniecie swymi gruzami tego Franciszka de Télek, ze wszystkimi jego siepaczami! – A ten drut, Orfaniku? – podjął znowu po kilku chwilach milczenia. – Niedobrze, aby ktokolwiek miał się dowiedzieć, że istniała łączność pomiędzy zamkiem a wioską Werst… – Nikt nie będzie o tem wiedział; ja drut zniszczę. Teraz musimy już wytłómaczyć niektóre zjawiska, o jakich wspominaliśmy i które się zdarzały w ciągu naszego opowiadania. W tym czasie, gdyż zwracamy uwagę na to, że zdarzenia powyższe zachodziły w ostatnich latach dziewiętnastego stulecia, zastosowanie elektryczności, którą słusznie nazywają duszą wszechświata, posunięto do ostatecznych granic doskonałości. Sławny Edison i jego uczniowie wzbogacali wiedzę coraz nowymi wynalazkami. Pomiędzy przyrządami elektrycznymi, telefon oddawał usługi z taką cudowną dokładnością, że dźwięki, utrwalone na blachach, dochodziły z oddalenia do uszu. To, co mówiono, śpiewano, lub nawet szeptano, można było słyszeć ze znacznej nawet odległości, i dwie osoby, rozdzielone tysiącami mil, rozmawiały z sobą, jak gdyby siedząc w jednym salonie, naprzeciwko siebie,. Mogły nawet widzieć się w lustrach, połączonych drutami, dzięki wynalazkowi telefotu. Od wielu już lat Orfanik, nieodstępny towarzysz barona Rudolfa de Gortz, był w tem, co dotycze praktycznego zastosowania elektryczności, niezmiernie biegły, i udało mu się uczynić niejedno ważne odkrycie. Wynalazki jego przecież nie znajdowały poparcia ze strony ogółu, chociaż najzupełniej zasługiwał na to. Świat uczony nie znał Orfanika, obdarzonego geniuszem i zdolnego w swoim zawodzie. Człowiek ten więc był zgorzkniały, rozczarowany, niezadowolony. W takiem usposobieniu właśnie spotkał go przypadkiem baron de Gortz. Orfanik znajdował się prawie w nędzy. Baron zachęcił go do pracy, dopomógł mu pieniędzmi i wreszcie wziął go do siebie, pod warunkiem jednak, że uczony odstąpi mu korzyści, jakie przynosić będą jego wynalazki, i że on sam będzie je obracał na swój użytek. W gruncie rzeczy, ci dwaj ludzie, z których każdy posiadał odrębny rodzaj manii i był na swój sposób oryginałem, porozumiewali się i zgadzali bardzo dobrze. Od chwili spotkania nie rozłączali się już z sobą, nawet wtedy, gdy baron de Gortz, podziwiając głos Stilli, dość długo siedział w Neapolu. Ale kiedy zapalony baron de Gortz upajał się śpiewem nieporównanej artystki, Orfanik był zajęty jedynie uzupełnianiem odkryć w dziedzinie elektryczności; w ciągu ostatnich lat cały czas poświęcał udoskonaleniom i zastosowaniu wynalazków, z których otrzymywał nieraz zdumiewające rezultaty. Po wypadkach, które zakończyły artystyczny zawód Stilli, baron de Gortz znikł z widowni świata, i nikt nie wiedział, co się z nim stało. A tymczasem, wyjechawszy z Neapolu, schronił się on do Zamku wśród gór, w towarzystwie nieodstępnego Orfanika, i żył tam zadowolony ze swej samotności. Baron de Gortz, postanowiwszy ukryć się ruinach starego zamku, chciał zarazem, aby nikt z okolicznych mieszkańców nie domyślił się jego powrotu i nie miał przypadkiem ochoty składać mu wizyt. Ma się rozumieć, że tak on, jak i Orfanik mogli wyżywić się doskonale, pomimo odosobnienia, w jakiem się znajdowali, mieszkając w starym zamku, gdyż tajemne przejście, prowadzące na drogę w wąwozie Wulkan, dozwalało staremu i wiernemu służącemu, którego nikt nie znał, przynosić tędy w oznaczonym czasie wszystko, co było potrzebne do życia dla barona Rudolfa i jego towarzysza. Zresztą zamek, a nadewszystko środkowa wieża, mniej była zrujnowana, niż można było przypuszczać, i zupełnie odpowiednia na mieszkanie, nawet dla ludzi bardziej wymagających, niż był baron de Gortz i Orfanik. To też Orfanik, zaopatrzony we wszystko, co było potrzebne do jego doświadczeń, mógł się zajmować swemi olbrzymiemi pracami, do których żywiołów dostarczała mu fizyka i chemia. Wtedy przyszła mu myśl do głowy, aby zużytkować te odkrycia w celu odstręczenia ciekawości ludzkiej. Baron de Gortz przyjął bardzo chętnie jego propozycyę, i Orfanik zbudował sobie specyalną maszyneryę, przeznaczoną do straszenia okolicznych mieszkańców. Maszynerya ta wywoływała zjawiska, które mogły być przez zabobonnych wieśniaków przypisywane jedynie sprawom dyabelskim. Przedewszystkiem zależało na tem baronowi de Gortz, ażeby wiedział co się dzieje w najbliższej wiosce. – Czyby nie można znaleźć sposobu, aby słyszeć, co mówią tam ludzie i żeby się oni tego nie domyślali? – pytał Orfanika. – Ależ naturalnie, że można! – potwierdził uczony. Należało tylko zaprowadzić komunikacyę telefoniczną pomiędzy zamkiem a wielką izbą w oberży pod królem Maciejem, gdzie znaczniejsi mieszkańcy wioski Werst mieli zwyczaj zbierać się wieczorem. Orfanik dopełnił tego zręcznie i tajemniczo, a w sposób bardzo prosty. Miedziany drut, otoczony pochwą ochronną, którego jeden koniec dochodził do pierwszego piętra wieży, przeprowadzony został pod wodą rzeczki Nyad aż do wioski Werst. Dopełniwszy tej pierwszej roboty, Orfanik, udając turystę, który pragnie zwiedzić okolicę, przepędził noc w oberży pod królem Maciejem, aby umocować drut w izbie zajazdu. Nie było to dla niego żadną trudnością przeprowadzić koniec drutu, zanurzonego w wodzie strumienia, do wysokości okna, które wychodziło na tył domu i rzadko było otwierane. Potem umieściwszy przyrząd telefoniczny, który krył się pod gąszczem liści, przytwierdził drut w tem miejscu. A ponieważ ten przyrząd był tak doskonale przygotowany, że mógł zarówno przyjmować, jak wydawać dźwięki, wynikło stąd, że baron de Gortz mógł słyszeć wszystko, co mówiono w oberży Jonasza, i zarazem przemawiać do zebranych tam osób w sposób, jaki uważał za właściwy. Podczas pierwszych lat spokojność zamku w niczem nie była zakłócona. Wieści, wzbudzające trwogę, oddalały od starych ruin mieszkańców wioski Werst. Zresztą wszyscy mniemali, że zamek jest zupełnie opuszczony po śmierci ostatnich służących, którzy go jeszcze czas jakiś pilnowali. Ale pewnego dnia, w chwili gdy się rozpoczęło nasze opowiadanie, dostrzeżono za pomocą lunety, nabytej przez Frika, dym wydobywający się z komina ponad wieżą zamkową. Wtedy zaczęły krążyć najrozmaitsze wieści i domysły, z których już wiemy, jakie wynikły następstwa. Wtedy to dopiero połączenie telefoniczne okazało się pożyteczne, gdyż baron de Gortz i Orfanik mogli wiedzieć o wszystkiem, co się działo w Werst. Za pośrednictwem telefonu dowiedzieli się o postanowieniu Niko-Decka, który oznajmił, iż uda się do zamczyska; przez telefon także odezwał się groźny głos w izbie zajazdu pod królem Maciejem, głos, który chciał powstrzymać leśnika od niebezpiecznej wycieczki. Lecz ponieważ Niko-Deck pomimo tej groźby trwał w swoim zamiarze, baron de Gortz postanowił mu dać taką nauczkę, ażeby raz na zawsze stracił ochotę do odwiedzania zamczyska. Tej nocy maszynerya Orfanika, zawsze przygotowana do działania, wywołała cały szereg zjawisk, czysto fizycznych, lecz takiego rodzaju, że mogły wzbudzić postrach w okolicy. Dzwon kaplicy dzwonił na gwałt, co chwila błyskały w zamku płomienie, wytworzone za pomocą palącej się siarki, która nadawała wszystkim przedmiotom pozór grobowy i złowrogi. To znowu ukazywały się w powietrzu olbrzymie i straszliwe smoki, z których ścieśnione powietrze wydobywało się ze świtem i rykiem przeraźliwym, lub fotograficzne sylwetki potworów, które się odbijały za pomocą olbrzymich reflektorów. Wśród traw, otaczających mury, Orfanik umieścił blachy, łączące się ze stosem elektrycznym, którego prąd uchwycił doktora za podbite żelaznemi gwoździami buty. Wreszcie prąd elektryczny, pochodzący z bateryi, umieszczonej w laboratoryum, wstrząsnął i odrzucił leśniczego, w chwili, gdy jego dłoń dotknęła się żelaznego okucia mostu. I stało się to, co baron de Gortz przewidywał: te niepojęte i zdumiewające zjawiska i bezowocne usiłowania Niko-Decka wzbudziły w okolicznych mieszkańcach niesłychany popłoch i trwogę. Odtąd nikt za żadne skarby świata nie chciałby przysunąć się do zamczyska, i każdy omijał go co najmniej o milę odległości, gdyż widocznem było, że w zamku mieszkają nadprzyrodzone istoty. Tak więc Rudolf de Gortz mniemał, że już teraz nie zagraża mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo ze strony ciekawości okolicznych mieszkańców. Wtem przybycie Franciszka de Télek do wioski Werst zmieniło zupełnie postać rzeczy. Gdy Franciszek w izbie zajazdu wypytywał się Jonasza, sędziego Koltza i innych mieszkańców wsi o szczegóły, dotyczące zamku, baron de Gortz dowiedział się o tem wszystkiem za pośrednictwem drutu telefonicznego. Nienawiść, którą baron czuł do hrabiego de Télek, z nową teraz wybuchnęła siłą. A więc Franciszek de Télek nie tylko, że znajdował się w tej wiosce, o kilka mil zaledwie odległej od zamczyska, ale jeszcze ośmielał się szydzić z ich zabobonnej wiary, niwecząc fantastyczną sławę, która tak silnym puklerzem osłaniała zamek wśród gór! Śmiałek zobowiązywał się nawet uprzedzić o tem władzę w Karlsburgu, ażeby policya wykryła fałsz tych wszystkich legend i baśni! Dlatego też baron de Gortz postanowił przyciągnąć i ułatwić wejście do zamku Franciszkowi de Télek. Wiemy już, jakich w tym celu używał sposobów. Najpierw przez przyrząd telefoniczny Franciszek usłyszał głos Stilli, co go skłoniło do zboczenia z drogi i zbliżenia się do zamku. Ukazanie się śpiewaczki na tarasie wieży obudziło w nim chęć wejścia do wnętrza starych murów. Światło, które ukazało się z okien wieży, doprowadziło go do wejścia do galeryi podziemnej, gdzie zastał most zwodzony otwarty na jego przyjęcie. Gdy znalazł się w pieczarze, oświetlonej światłem elektrycznem, był już pod wyłączną władzą barona de Gortz, który mniemał, że jego więzień nigdy się już stamtąd nie wydostanie. W podziemiu Franciszek jeszcze raz słyszał głos Stilli. Wiemy już, że pożywienie przynoszono mu wtedy, gdy bywał pogrążony w śnie sztucznym, niejako letargicznym. Wszystkie więc ostrożności zostały zachowane, i baron de Gortz mógł się łudzić nadzieją, że drzwi więzienia Franciszka nigdy się już nie otworzą. Takie były następstwa tajemniczych działań, przeprowadzonych wspólnemi siłami przez barona de Gortz i Orfanika. Ale ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu barona, Orfanik dowiedział się, że Rotzko miał się na baczności i że dlatego nie towarzyszył panu w wycieczce do tajemniczego zamku, aby mógł uprzedzić władzę w Karlsburgu. Oddział agentów policyjnych przybył już do wioski Werst, i baron de Gortz będzie miał teraz do czynienia ze zbyt wielką liczbą przeciwników. Ani on, ani Orfanik nie potrafią się obronić od napaści tylu nieprzyjaciół. Środki użyte przeciwko Niko-Deckowi i doktorowi Patakowi, byłyby teraz niewystarczające, policya nie wierzy bowiem w dyabelską pomoc. Obydwaj więc zdecydowali się zburzyć ze szczętem stary zamek i czekali tylko na odpowiednią do działania chwilę. Już był przygotowany prąd elektryczny, który miał wzniecić ogień w ładunkach dynamitowych, zakopanych pod wieżą środkową, wieżyczkami i starą kaplicą. Przyrząd, mający wyrzucić ów prąd elektryczny, był urządzony w ten sposób, ażeby wybuch nastąpił wtedy, gdy baron de Gortz i jego wspólnik zdołają uciec przez tunel, łączący się z wąwozem Wulkan. Po wybuchu dynamitowym, którego ofiarą miał paść młody hrabia i ci, którzy dążąc na jego ratunek, wedrą się na mury zamczyska, baron i Orfanik uciekliby tak daleko, że nikt już nie odkryłby ich śladów. Franciszek, wysłuchawszy rozmowy dwóch wspólników, otrzymał zarazem wyjaśnienie wszystkich poprzednich zjawisk. Dowiedział się, że istniała komunikacya telefoniczna pomiędzy zamkiem wśród gór a wioską Werst; dowiedział się również, ze zamek miał być zburzony przez wybuch, który pozbawi go życia, jako też i agentów policyjnych, przyprowadzonych przez wiernego Rotzko. Wiedział wreszcie, że baron de Gortz i Orfanik będą mieli czas uciec, zabierając z sobą nieprzytomną Stillę… Ach! dlaczegoż Franciszek nie mógł dostać się do kaplicy i rzucić się na tych ludzi!… Byłby im nie pozwolił dokonać straszliwego dzieła zniszczenia! Ale to, co jest niemożliwością w tej chwili, może nią nie będzie po oddaleniu się barona i Orfanika. Gdy obydwaj wyjdą z kaplicy, Franciszek podąży ich śladem, będzie ich ścigał aż do wieży i z Boską pomocą, dokona sprawiedliwości! Baron de Gortz i Orfanik skierowali się już w głąb chóru. Franciszek nie spuszczał z nich wzroku. Którędy oni wyjdą? Czy drzwiami, wychodzącemi na podwórze, czy przez jaki podziemny korytarz, który musiał łączyć kaplicę ze środkową wieżą, gdyż zdawało się Franciszkowi, że wszystkie budynku zamczyska łączyć się musiały z sobą. Kto wie jednak, czy młody hrabia nie natrafi na jaką nieprzezwyciężoną przeszkodę? W tej chwili baron de Gortz i Orfanik nanowo rozpoczęli rozmowę. – Czy tu już nic nie pozostaje do roboty? – Nic. – A więc rozstańmy się! – Czy zamiarem pana barona jest, abym go samego pozostawił w zamku? – Tak, Orfaniku, ty oddal się natychmiast przez tunel do wąwozu Wulkan. – Ale pan?… – Ja dopiero w ostatniej chwili opuszczę zamek. – Czy w Bistritz mam się połączyć z panem baronem? – W Bistritz. – Zostań więc, baronie Rudolfie, zostań sam, skoro taka twoja wola. – Tak… gdyż chcę śpiew jeszcze słyszeć… słyszeć po raz ostatni, podczas tej ostatniej nocy, którą przepędzę w Zamku wśród gór. W kilka chwil później baron de Gortz i Orfanik wyszli z kaplicy. Chociaż w powyżej przytoczonej rozmowie ani razu nie było wymienione imię Stilli, Franciszek domyślił się, że to o śpiewie jego siostry mówił Rudolf de Gortz. ----